


A tongue twister

by yourturnip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Engorgio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourturnip/pseuds/yourturnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a plan. It involves engorgio. And his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tongue twister

Harry knelt on his hands and knees, trembling and flushed. His cock was throbbing and dripping onto the sheets below. Draco’s hands were spreading open the brunette’s arse as he licked around his tight hole. Draco loved eating Harry’s arse, and as the blonde thrust his tongue particularly forcefully, penetrating the tight muscle, Harry moaned loudly in a haze of pleasure.

“Oh fuck, please _please_ ,” Harry managed to gasp. 

Draco pulled away grinning. Harry had been hesitant about this plan, but Draco had been confident that a little physical persuasion would go a long way.

“You sure about that, Potter?” Draco smirked as he taunted the man below him. Harry was flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. Draco wasn’t sure he had ever seen him this desperate.

“Fuck you,” Harry spat in reply as he arched his back trying to get Draco to do anything at all to assuage the scorching need to be filled.

Draco leaned over Harry’s back, pressing his hard cock against the cleft of Harry’s arse and murmured into his ear, “Now now, dear. I’m fairly certain that wasn’t the deal.” 

Harry attempted to thrust his arse against the blonde’s cock, but Draco leaned back before he could gain any release. Harry’s desperation was about to boil over into a mess of pleas and cursing, but the blonde leaned over his back again and slipped a thin piece of wood under his clenched hand.

Harry grasped the wand, feeling his initial hesitation bubble up briefly before losing sight of it as Draco maneuvered himself to Harry’s side and pressed his lips to the brunette’s, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s mouth. 

“It’s time,” Draco whispered against Harry’s mouth and then pulled away and stuck out his tongue.

Harry looked at the determination and excitement in the gray eyes looking back at him, and he lifted the wand, pointed it at the blonde’s tongue, and firmly said, “engorgio.” Draco turned away before Harry could see the result of his spellwork, but before Harry knew what was happening, Draco’s hands were back on his arse and his hot breathe was ghosting over his clenching hole again.

Draco flicked his tongue against Harry’s rim, testing the flexibility of the newly re-sized muscle. Satisfied with Harry’s moan, he did not hesitate before thrusting the entirety of his now 7-inch long, 2-inch thick tongue inside Harry’s arse. Harry’s subsequent shout and the front of his body collapsing onto the bed gave Draco a good idea of how Harry felt about the plan now.

Draco thrust his enormous, slick tongue in and out of Harry’s passage. He continued experimenting with the flexibility of the muscle as he curled and twisted it inside of the brunette’s arse while Harry was reduced to a constant repetition of gasping moans and “fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Harry began to thrust his arse back against Draco’s face, desperate to be filled more deeply with the thick, hot, undulating muscle. Draco couldn’t verbally reprimand Harry to remind him who was in control of this situation, so he pulled his giant pink tongue out of the brunette’s clenching hole and slapped his hand roughly against the brunette’s arse, causing a pink handprint to show up on the pale surface. Harry shouted but immediately stopped moving his hips. The blonde waited several moments before he took pity on the frustrated brunette and thrust all seven inches of his tongue back through Harry’s furled opening, pressing it directly against the brunette’s prostate. Draco swirled his tongue in patterns over Harry’s prostate while moaning deeply. Harry had no chance against the combination of hot, slick contact and the new vibrations, and his cock immediately exploded, painting the sheets white and causing his tight passage to clench around the blonde’s tongue. 

Harry collapsed, gasping for breath. Draco pulled away and slapped Harry’s arse again, urging the brunette to remove the spell. Harry blindly felt around the bed before grasping his wand and ending the spell. Draco’s tongue shrunk to its normal size, and the blonde immediately straddled Harry’s limp form, shoving his cock into the passage his tongue had slicked and opened. He managed three rough thrusts before he was filling the brunette’s arse with his release. 

Draco pulled out his softening cock and collapsed on his back next to Harry, breathing heavily.

“So, what did we learn from this experience, Harry?” he asked patronizingly, looking up at the ceiling.

“Draco is always right?”

The blonde smiled. “Yes, that’s correct. Especially when it comes to your arse, Draco is always right.”

Harry grinned and lifted himself just enough to press his lips against the blonde. As Draco slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth, Harry felt himself growing hard again. He wondered how soon Draco would be willing to do a repeat performance, because he was fairly certain his arse would never be the same again.


End file.
